Son of a Preacher Man
by squirrelweevil
Summary: A reflection on Miroku by Sango about the perverted Houshi himself and their relationship-that-isn't-really-a-relationship.


AN: Inspired by Aretha Franklins 'Son of a Preacher Man'. I don't know nothing. Sangos POV!

**The Son of a Preacher Man**

He was always the only one who could get through to me. That stupid, perverted monk. The way his violet eyes would flash in my direction when no one else was paying attention. How when the rest of the group wasn't around, he wouldn't try to touch me, but would whisper sweet nothings in my ear, trail a soft line down my neck with his fingers. How he made excuses to have moments alone with me, and would smile me that quiet smile so I would know exactly what he was up to when he claimed he needed my help to catch fish or look for lodgings in town.

It's not like I've never had any man give me attention before. When I was still living at my village, men would ask my father about me, ask if they could have me. They never knew that he would come to me before giving them their answer. They always thought he needed time to think the request over before giving an answer. I loved my father for giving me the freedom of choice in the matter.

"What do you think of Shobi? He's a strong warrior.. He came around today, talking about you." Father would say to me before we all retired for the night. Or, "So Kanji came around today and gave me a boar pelt.. Seemed to expect something in return." And he would always get the same answer from me. A blunt "No."

I was never sure why I shot everyone down so quickly. Somewhere in the back of my mind a part of me knew I would eventually have to settle down with one of the men from the village, and at this rate I would go through them all. Some of them were rather persistent in their efforts to woo me, but I managed to break them all down in the end. None of them gave me that feeling.. Not that I knew what 'that feeling' even was. I just knew I could never become the wife of any who had so far passed my way.

It all changed after I met Houshi-sama. Not instantly, of course. I was devastated by the loss of my family, and learning that he had presided over the burial of the entire village gave me a high first impression of him. Maybe it was that impression that made it impossible to kill him after the groping began. It was then that I began to think of him as a revolting pervert, but even that didn't last. He just manages to change my mind and views on everything.. When we are fighting he trusts me completely. It can be hard for a woman to earn that kind of trust, even if she is an accomplished warrior. Men just don't like relying on women like that. But that monk fought by my side like it was the most natural thing in the world. When I tell him to move or do something or throw a certain blow, he does it without hesitating. And when I am in my darkest moments, thinking of my poor brother or how fate has thrown us the most difficult curves and blows, he is there for me. He lets me unload my thoughts to him as we go walking. He looks into my eyes and takes it all in, helping me shoulder my burdens.

He does many things to throw me into a fury as well, of course. His lecherous habits make my skin crawl with jealously. But after every time, he comes to me, and holds me gently in his arms. He is so strong, this monk of mine. He talks of how he will die if we don't kill Naraku first, and how he doesn't want those women the way he wants me.

"I love only you, Sango" he breathes, "Just sometimes when the stress is to much to bear.. I act out.."

I know I shouldn't accept his words, shouldn't melt in his arms, but Houshi-sama has a huge load on his shoulders. I do believe its more than the others truly ever realize. If we don't win this battle, their lives are not in dire peril like the monks is. I try hard to resist this man, but when he kisses me and tells me that everything is alright, and asks me if we can get away again tonight.. Well, I just fall for him over and over again.

So we continue on the way we do. Stealing kisses from me on the sly, sweet talking each other when no one else can hear. I know it annoys Kagome to no end, watching our endless circular struggle to come together fully. (I don't think it bugs InuYasha so much, as long as it doesn't involve Kagome.) But part of me is content with my relationship with the Houshi. It can't progress further because of Naraku and the danger of the Kazaana, but nor does it not have to exist at all. We exist in a harmony that is always slightly disturbed, but still always perfect. No one else could understand it. Houshi-sama is the only one who could ever reach me. I'm glad he did, for with him I know that one day perhaps everything can be alright.


End file.
